Regretting Expectations
by happydemonhobo
Summary: Complete:Picks up after Revenge:How Sweet the Sound:Kurama's having a hard time living up to Hiei's expectations.Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Warning about the content before you read on, it has abuse (sexual, mental and emotional) anguish and controlling in general, talk of slavery, cruelty. You have been warned, so if you do not like that sort of thing, please do not read. Some of you might find this offensive.

Summary: Picks up after **Revenge: How Sweet the Sound**. Kurama's having a hard time living up to Hiei's expectations.

Rated: **M**

**Regretting Expectations**

Chapter 1

"Again!" He heard.

"I can not …" He panted.

"You can and you will." Hiei growled with frustration clearly evident in his posture and tone and it was all directed towards the red head.

The two were standing in a clearing, in the woods on Genkai's lands, sparring, again. They had been doing this everyday for the past two weeks.

"Hiei…" Kurama pleaded. Inari did he hurt, his whole body was fatigued and he was nauseated to the point he thought he might throw-up, if he didn't pass out first.

"One more time." Hiei informed.

The red head felt the mark on the back of his neck flare. Hiei had begun to play that card more and more and though at first it was annoying, it had reached the point of aggravation real quick.

Having no choice but to do as told, Kurama reached for a rose in his red mane. The rose came out small and not as vibrant as they usually were. Holding it out, he tried to call his rose-whip, only to end up shaking so hard, he dropped the rose and his knees buckled.

"You're worthless." The fire demon spat, crossing his arms as the red head crumble.

"Hiei…please…I am just tired, we have…" Kurama was actually to the point he was beginning to whine.

"How do you expect to mark me, if you can't even spar for an hour?" Hiei asked.

"But we have been sparring several hours a day for the last two weeks." Kurama complained. After they had sparred for several hours, they would then have a few rounds of sex. The whole routine was starting to take its toll on the fox and he was physically, not to mention emotionally, breaking down a little more each day trying to keep up.

"Do I hear whining?" Hiei accused with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Kurama shook his head and quickly composed himself, understanding what he implied. If the fire demon thought the red head was whining, then there would be even more training. He stood back up, this was getting old and he was wondering if Hiei was starting to enjoy being his master after all. After all the promises to not abuse his power, the fire demon now, everyday, even more so the past two weeks, push an order that made the mark on the red head's neck flare, giving him no choice but to obey.

"I'll give you a minute to compose yourself and then we will start again." Hiei said, walking over to a nearby tree and sitting. Reaching over, he grabbed a water bottle and tossed it to the red head.

Kurama caught it and sat back down, not even caring he was in the sun. Sun, shade, it didn't matter as long as he was able to sit and rest.

After a few minutes of sipping and breathing, Kurama studied the fire demon, who now had his eyes closed and appeared to be napping.

'_Does he honestly think this is going to work?'_ He heard the spirit yoko in his mind.

The red head shrugged. _'I do not know…something is not right. Something has been changing in him these past several months, even more so these past two weeks.' _He replied.

'_So you have noticed a change as well, little one?' _

'_Yes and it seems to be getting worse the closer to the deadline._' He said.

'_You did not expect this, little one…that he would ask you to claim and mark him, even forcing you to promise. He is very determined to have you do it. My wondering is 'why.'_

'_Do not remind me._' Kurama said as the memory of that night came to mind.

_**(flashback)**_

They had been having sex. Kurama should have known something was wrong, something not quite right, but he didn't think or 'couldn't' would be a better word. Hiei usually pleased himself, doing anything to get his release first, including having the red head do things that pushed the mark. But this time the fire demon pampered and seduced him to the point he was a ball of clay, ready to be molded, which lead to Hiei behind him, riding and stroking him. Kurama got to his release, which had not taken long after all the foreplay, only to have the fire demon wrap his fingers around the base of his cock, denying him for some reason.

"Hiei, please I need to…" He gasped as he felt the pressure build. The fire demon continued his thrusting.

"I want a promise from you fox." Hiei said. His voice relatively calm for what they were doing.

"What?" Kurama said with shock.

"I won't let you release until you promise to claim me." Hiei said.

Kurama had managed to avoid the request many times before by rewording his answers and he tried to do it this time. "I will..."

"That's not going to work this time." Hiei said, tightening his grip and varying his thrusts.

The pain and pressure built so badly, he felt like he would burst and it wasn't helping that Hiei was torturing him other ways as well, like taking his other hand and pinching his nipple. He tried a few quick answers, but it was not enough to please the fire demon and he flat out yelled.

"Yes, I will claim you." The mark finally flared, to which Hiei replied.

"When?"

And he gasped out. "In the near future."

"I want a date." Hiei said, pushing his hand back to place pressure on his sacks.

Kurama was losing it. He felt sick to his stomach, wanting to puke. He prayed he wouldn't pass out as he said the first thing that came to mind.

"A month…give me a month…gods Hiei I…please…." He down right begged, tossing his red mane as he tried not to hyperventilate.

"Two weeks." Hiei countered.

Kurama nodded his head, anything, anything to get him to let go.

"Is that a 'yes'? Hiei asked, pounding his sweet spot for all it's worth.

"Yes." Kurama whispered. His voice raw, vision blurring and his neck burning to the point he thought there'd be blisters.

"Swear."

"Inari, I swear I will claim you in two weeks!" Kurama cried out to the wall he was facing on his hands and knees.

Satisfied with his answer, Hiei started stroking him until he released and it was so painful, that at one point he thought there might have been permanent damage to his man-hood. The next morning when he finally woke up, Hiei was gone and didn't return for two days, that's when his two weeks of hell began.

_**(end flashback)**_

The red head came out of his thoughts.

'_If this continues, I fear I will not be able to handle much more, I trust him, but if he can not handle it then…I want out.' _Kurama looked to the ground, tinkering with the empty water bottle. Tomorrow would be the two week mark and he had no idea whether he could keep his promise, but knew the outcome if he couldn't.

'_There are only three ways, well two. I do not see our little fire doing the one.' _Youko stated.

'_I know…one is to mark him, another….'_ Kurama looked back up to see Hiei studying him. The spirit yoko finished the sentence.

'_Is to kill yourself.'_

Before Youko had even finished the statement, the fire demon was on top of the red head and had his hands around the pale lean neck. Kurama gasped as his hands covered the ones on his neck, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. The pressure on his neck started crushing his wind pipe and he was finding it harder and harder to get air into his now burning lungs.

"How dare you think that?!" Hiei yelled above him. "You're the one who asked me to do it. If you think I'm going to let you take your life to get out of this mess that 'you' created, then you have another thing coming." He also seemed to think bashing Kurama's head into the ground a few times would make the red head understand better.

"Hi…st…pl…" Kurama was barely making any noise as his air supply was depleted. Black dots started to cloud his vision as his body still fought for air. His arms dropped and the last thought he remembered thinking was. 'Hiei why?'

Hiei's could not seem to stop himself. It was like he was having an out-of-body experience with no way to control his actions.

Kurama went limp and he finally let go. Looking at the limp red head under him, he noticed a light blue tinge on the usually pale red lips and panic sat in. He could see the shallow breathing as well as feel the chest rise/fall and relief washed over the panic, but that still did not make up for what he'd done. He had strangled his love into unconsciousness. Realization completely sank in and his hands started to shake, looking at them, he had no feeling of them even being attached to his body. He needed to disappear, knowing he did not deserve Kurama and could not expect forgiveness for this act. Maybe he would kill himself, for that was one of the solutions to end the mark.

Before he could move, he was in the air. His back hit a tree causing his body to go numb for a second. Coming around, he looked for the source of the blow that had stunned him.

Yusuke was kneeling over Kurama.

Anger flared. 'How dare he…' The fire demon thought, getting up and going over to the boy. Grabbing the raven haired by the shirt, he hauled him up to look him in the face.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yusuke yelled back, pushing the fire demon to break the grip.

"That is none of your business." Hiei spat.

"The hell it isn't." Yusuke spat back. "You just strangled one of my best friends unconscious…" He used a finger to point down at the red head, who was now sitting up with his head between his knees.

Hiei moved over and stared at Kurama, Yusuke turning with him.

"Hey I asked you a question…" The raven haired said, placing his hands on his hips.

"And I said it was none of your business." Hiei growled.

Kurama finally looked up as the two started arguing, his throat hurt, his lungs burned, though that was fading as he breathed in precious air, he was more shocked than anything at what the fire demon had done.

"Hiei." Both men stopped and stared as they heard the soft raspy voice. "Perhaps an explanation is in order." Kurama said as he saw the two staring down at him.

"It's none of his business fox." Hiei spat at the red head.

"Hiei, it would be best to explain why…." Kurama tried to say, but was cut off.

"I said 'shut up!'" Hiei's ki flared and the red head's jaw clamped shut. He actually cringed at the force of the command, the mark flaring to the point it felt like a burn.

"Why are you treating him like this?" Yusuke asked Hiei before turning to Kurama. "Come on, you don't have to take this. Let's get you to the temple and have Yukina or grandma look at you." He held a hand out to the red head, who looked at it with hesitation.

With his hand resting on his sword, the fire demon said though clenched teeth. "And I said back off."

"And if I don't." Yusuke challenge, looking at the anger rolling off the fire demon and wondering what in the world had come over him.

"He belongs to me and I will not see anyone else touch him…unless 'I' say so." Hiei added.

Yusuke turned on the fire demon, pointed a finger at him and actually tapped him on the chest. "He is not your possession or property. He belongs to no one but himself. Over the past several months something in you has changed, I don't know what, but you're treating Kurama like a …slave or something." He accused.

"If you valued that finger, you would back off detective." Hiei warned. "You have no clue as to what is going on and you need to stay out of it." He stated. "Are you alright?" The question was addressed to Kurama.

"I am fine Hiei." Kurama said.

"Look at me." Hiei ordered.

Kurama looked up at the crimson eyes and Yusuke could not believe his own eyes as the red head did as he was told.

"Answer truthfully." Hiei said, looking into the green eyes with worry and guilt.

Kurama could see the guilt on the face of his master and knew there would be a lot of talking later, probably followed by other things, (i.e. sex) as a make up.

"My throat hurts and I have a slight headache, but other than that, I am fine." Kurama answered. He saw a bit of doubt in the red eyes and felt the fire demon's presence as his mind was read.

Giving only a curt nod, Hiei offered a hand. "Tell Youko to calm down." He said.

Kurama nodded as he took the offered hand. Youko had been screaming at the top of his lungs. _'Let me out, I will claim his tight little ass, then we will see how he likes it. I would only need one hand to wrap around that scrawny little neck of his.' _It had actually been loud enough for Hiei to hear without the jagan.

"Geez Kurama, why are you taking this crap from him?" Yusuke asked, still flustered. "You don't need to prove yourself to anyone, especially him." He said as he watched the two. Hiei held onto the red head's hand, lacing his fingers through the longer ones.

"Actually Yusuke…I do." Kurama said softly.

"Why…you never did before…I mean what's changed and why are you letting him…." Yusuke stopped as Hiei cut him off.

"It's a demon thing. You are only part demon and would not understand."

"Then explain it." The raven haired yelled. "I know and learned a lot more than you think while I was in the Makai." He stuck out his chest, reminding the two of Kuwabara.

"I don't have time to explain to a …" Hiei's voice was getting the tinge of anger back in it at the boy's insistence.

"Hiei, allow me." Kurama said softly. "You go and get cleaned up and I will join you after…" He didn't even get the last word out before Hiei turned on him.

"I think there is an easier way to get him to stay out of our business fox…." Hiei said looking at him. When he didn't get a response he continued. "The boy needs to be shown." The smirk followed as Yusuke's eyes got big.

"Hiei please, just let me…" Kurama tried to say, his eyes had gotten big as well at the remark and he could not believe or was it 'didn't want to believe' that Hiei was going to make him do this. This was a form of humiliation, to be told to show someone other than your master the mark.

"I said show him." Hiei said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurama felt the mark flare. "As you wish." He whispered, lowering his eyes before going to his knees.

Yusuke watched stunned as the red head got on his knees and scooted over to be in front of him. His eyes got even wider, if possible, as Kurama pulled his hair over one shoulder and lowered his head to show him a mark on the back of his neck.

"Now do you understand detective, or have you ever seen one of those before?" Hiei said, watching the realization settle on the boy's face.

"I've…" Yusuke took a step back, gulping. "I've seen one before." He finally said as he remembered seeing one on a messenger that had come to the palace during his time in the Makai. What he learned from her and Hokushin, his second in command, that day made him realize just how cruel demons could be.

Kurama kept his head lowered, Hiei had not told him he could stand, but he could hear understanding coming to Yusuke by the tone in his voice.

"You…you let him mark you?" Yusuke whispered, looking at the red head even though he was not being looked back at.

"Go on…tell him." Hiei said.

Kurama finally looked up at the raven haired and saw uncomprehending, unbelieving, confusion, fear and finally shock all rolled into one on the face of one of his best friends.

"Yes." Was all he whispered, before he lowered his head, not in shame, but because he didn't want to see the sad brown eyes looking at him in pity.

"You? I don't …Why?" Yusuke managed to get out.

Kurama didn't say anymore and there was complete silence as the news sank in. After a few more minutes, Hiei smirked and said. "Well, go on and explain it, maybe he'll understand better than I did." He then grabbed his cloak and flittered away.

Sighing, Kurama got up and moved to a base of a tree. Yusuke stood there for a moment before following, he took a seat right next to the red head, the silence still lingering.

"How could you let him do that to you?" Yusuke finally asked, keeping his eyes down and kicking at a leaf with his foot.

"I asked for it." Kurama said. He was also looking down. Still not wanting to face the sadness on the raven haired's face.

"Excuse me…you asked to become a slave. I find that hard to believe." Yusuke finally looked at him. "How long?" He asked.

"Just about two weeks before the wedding." Kurama admitted.

Yusuke let out a low whistle. "That explains the party."

_**(flashback)**_

Yusuke was referring to Kuwabara's bachelor party. Kurama had to beg Hiei to go and when they got there, the place was a mad house. All of Kuwabara's high school buddies were there and even though he did not want any girls or alcohol at the party, his sister Shizuru refused to leave and bought beer to boot. Only after an hour of watching a horror movie, someone thought it would be 'cute' to put in another movie and it turned out to be porn. Between Kuwabara and Shizuru's arguing about watching it and the others laughing, Hiei was ready to clear the room. He had been sitting in a window shunning everyone until then. Finally grabbing Kurama's arm, he said. "Let's go fox."

"But Hiei, we just got here and I think we need to support Kuwabara, this is supposed to be his party and I agree that Shizuru needs to leave. I will go talk to her." Kurama told him and went to pull his arm away.

"I said 'now' fox." Hiei growled, holding firm.

"You leave. I will meet you back at the house. I thought since Kuwabara was marrying your sister, you could at least 'try' and show some support and maybe even try to get along with him." Kurama said and again tried to remove his arm, but failed as Hiei turned them to the exit. "I guess I expected too much." He said the last part with annoyance.

"His shoulders still supports his head, what more do you expect from me." Hiei grumbled, gripping the arm tighter as he dragged the red head towards the door.

Yusuke had been watching all of this and though he could not hear the conversation, he could tell by the way the two were acting that they were arguing. He went to see what was up.

"Hey, leaving so soon." He said as he caught them at the door.

"Out of my way Yusuke." Hiei said and went to grab the doorknob, his other hand still firmly gripping the red head's arm.

"Kurama looks like he wants to stay, so why don't you leave and he can stay and have some fun." Yusuke said, not moving.

"No, he is coming with me." Hiei growled and went again for the door.

"Let him decide." Yusuke said, crossing his arms and still not moving.

"Tell him fox." Hiei ordered, turning to stare at Kurama.

"I wish to…" Kurama got a confused look on his face and he started to sweat, Hiei had yet to enforce the mark, keeping to his word except for the one time after it had been done, to show him what it felt like.

"Kurama?" Yusuke lowered his arms, staring with worry.

"I wish to leave with Hiei." Kurama finally said, looking to Hiei.

"You sure, you seem like you want to stay." Yusuke said.

Still looking at Hiei, Kurama said. "I…m…sure, I have to…leave with Hiei." He could not seem to get his words out right and it felt like someone else was saying the words through his lips.

Hiei smirked. "Told you, now move it or lose it." He let go of the red head's arm and grabbed his hand as they left.

Later Kurama asked the fire demon why he had done that to him, to which Hiei denied doing anything.

_**(end flashback)**_

Yusuke meant to ask the red head what that had been about, but had not had the chance because the red head didn't come around much anymore, either to the temple, the restaurant, or even the apartment to visit the baby.

Kurama sat there with Yusuke as silence settled in and he thought about an incident that happened a few weeks after the party. He'd not told anyone about it.

_**(flashback)**_

It had been raining all day and was just down right nasty out. So much heavy rain had fallen in such a short period of time that the weather channel was talking about nothing but local flooding and road closures.

Hiei had run off to do some errands for Mukuro that morning. He managed to arrive back around night fall.

"Damn this weather." Hiei said as he came through the door, dripping wet. Though he'd used his speed, he was still soaked.

"There you are Amai." Kurama said, putting his book down and getting up off the couch. He'd seen this as one of those days where you curled up on the couch with a blanket, a mug of hot tea and a good book, so he had not even gotten dressed and was still in his pajama bottoms.

Hiei dried himself with his energy and removed his cloak, hanging it on the coat rack by the door.

"Rough day?" The red head asked as Hiei walked by him, going to the refrigerator and not saying a word. "Hn Kurama it was rough, but how was yours." He added to lighten the mood.

It didn't work and Kurama sat on one of the bar stools as Hiei rummaged in the freezer.

"Do we not have anymore sweat snow?" The fire demon asked, rearranging the contents in hope of finding a container.

"No, we ran out the other day, remember you….." Kurama was cut off.

"I want some sweat snow." Hiei growled, closing the door and facing the red head.

"Well, I will get some tomorrow when I go out." Kurama told him and got up to head back to the couch.

"But I want it 'now.' Hiei growled again.

"Then go get some." Kurama said and plopped back down on the couch, picking up his book while thinking Hiei was acting like a spoiled brat.

"You know I don't go to those ningen stores and I have already been out in that mess once, you go get it." Hiei said walking over so he was facing the red head and crossed his arms.

"Hiei I am not even dressed and it is nasty out there, the weather…" Kurama froze as he started to sweat.

"Go get me some NOW!" Hiei ordered and raised his ki so the mark started burning.

"As you wish." Kurama huffed, getting up and grabbing a coat from the coat rack. Putting on shoes, he ran out to the car and was immediately soaked.

What should have been a thirty minute trip to the local grocery, turned into two hours. First the dirt road, that was technically Kurama's driveway, was pure mud. He almost got stuck several times as he slipped and skidded his way out. Then the road he normally took to the store was closed due to rising water, so he had to take a detour, twice.

Finally making it back, he was thankful for the porch as he fumbled with the door, while holding two bags full of ice cream. Since Hiei had failed to mention what flavor he wanted, though Kurama was pretty sure which one, he got all the flavors of the brand he preferred, just to be sure.

"Hiei I'm back, sorry I'm late." He called out, hanging his coat and removing his shoes. He went to the kitchen and put the ice cream up before looking for the fire demon, only to find him in bed, sound asleep. The red head took a hot shower and went to bed himself. The next morning he was feeling achy and tired, wanting to sleep in, but Hiei pushed the order for them to go sparring. The ice cream never mentioned.

_**(end flashback)**_

"Let me explain." Kurama finally broke the silence.

Silence fell again. All that could be heard were birds, crickets and maybe a rustle of leaves as the wind blew by.

"I'm listening." Yusuke finally said.

"You said you have seen one before. I think it would be better if you told me what you learned about them. Then I could fill in the blanks." Kurama said.

"Well." Yusuke started. "Basically that a stronger demon can mark a weaker being, be it demon or ningen and make them a…slave…is the only word I could use to describe it." He said, picking up the leaf and twirling it with his fingers. "I saw this ningen girl once, gods she couldn't have been no more than 12, 13 if that. She came to the palace, right after Raizen's death, with a message and a…proposition you might say."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, the raven haired continued.

"A nearby Ambassador to Raizen's lands sent her with a message. He sent his regards and deepest sympathy to me for his former Lord's death and wanted to present a gift to me as the new Lord of the lands. It was also a way of making sure I knew he was on my side." Yusuke paused.

"She was the gift." Kurama said.

"Yeah and I told her she could leave, that it was not necessary for her to be there. I told her to thank him for the offer and that I knew all the supporters for Raizen, he had nothing to worry about, yet."

"And." Kurama said as Yusuke stopped and seem to be thinking.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "She told me that she could not obey that request and said her 'master' told her she could do anything, but leave. She was a gift to me to use however I pleased. When I asked her what she meant, she told me she could be of great service to me and was told she had to obey any command I gave her, except the one to leave. It was confusing to me, so I asked her to explain, she went into great detail as to what she could do and had been made to do and could be made to…to please me and satisfy my…" Yusuke continued to play with the leaf. "She even got on her knees and bowed, making sure I saw the mark…the things he had her doing." The last part was whispered.

Kurama could only guess as to what some of those things were.

"What did you do?" Kurama asked, knowing Yusuke would not have used her that way.

"I asked if she wanted me to get her back here to the Ningenkai and she said she could not leave the Makai…that she would die, because she would be to far from her master and that she would always have to have some form of contact with him, or he would deteriorate, whatever that means." Yusuke said, bending his head back and tapped it against the bark a few times.

"So where is she now?" Kurama asked softy, knowing this was a painful memory for the boy.

"I gave her a job in the kitchen of the palace, it was the only place I could think of where she'd be safe. I told her to just do the job as she was told and if any problem arose to contact me." The raven haired answered.

"That was very nice of you. You do know though, the mark can only go away when the slave or the master dies." Kurama said. He didn't have the heart to tell him that she was probably sent to spy, because she would have a mental connection with her master who could read her mind at anytime. That was years ago and there was only one King now. He hoped for Yusuke sake she was living comfortably.

"Yeah, I asked Hokushin, he's my second, about the mark and he explained quite a bit, but as long as her master knew where she was and what I had her doing, he had no right to complain." Yusuke said.

'So Yusuke did know.' Kurama thought.

"Did he also explain that there were many different circumstances and why some people 'want' it done?" Kurama asked.

"Explain to me why you wanted it." Yusuke said, sitting up and moving to sit indian-style so he could face the red head.

"After everything that has happened over the past year, I want to belong." Kurama said.

"Belong." Yusuke was confused.

"I had a big fear of Youko wanting to come out again and take over. Also something happened with Yomi and…" The red head paused and looked down. "I felt it would be best if I was finally marked and I trust Hiei with my life." He finished.

"So you are willing to be his lap dog…is it really worth it?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei promised me he would not abuse the power he has over me and it is possible for me to claim him, which he has asked me to do. It is called 'taming the inner beast.' Though he will always have a slight edge over me for, he is the stronger one. Most masters, however, do not allow this to happen." Kurama said.

"You mean to not abuse or whatever and then ask you to claim them." Yusuke said, but was still confused.

"Yes." The red head said with a nod. "Most demons only want weaker beings to make minions, be it, slave, servant, sex toy, assassin, spy and the like. Though some, on rare occasions, find someone they think is equal enough to them and wants them as a life partner, a soul mate. When both carry the mark of the other, they become one. Hiei may be ruthless and despite what he has done over the years, he has changed and I do honestly believe he cares about me and trusts me as to why I asked him to do it. He has always had his own code of honor, which he upholds to the strictest levels and if he agrees and promises, he will never let you down." He stated and was beginning to realize and wonder if this was what Hiei's problem was. 'Did he agree to this because he believes I am strong enough to be his equal and wants 'me' to be his life partner? That explains some things, but…oh Hiei what have I asked of you.'

"Sounds like a marriage." Yusuke smirked.

Coming around, Kurama said. "In a way yes, but to demons it is so much more. Being married here in the Ningenkai is considered sacred, but you can get a divorce. In the Makai, demons who have marked each other are in it to the death. Only when one dies, does the mark's hold fade, however if the mark is strong enough between the two, the survivor would miss his or her love so much, they would take their own life to be with them, or find some way to get themselves killed."

"Wow, that's some bond." Yusuke whistled. He was wondering if something ever happened to Keiko, could he kill himself to be with her, it would be hard depending on the age of his child at the time. Coming around he said. "Isn't Youko stronger than Hiei? Surely you can claim him and make this stop."

"I am not Youko remember." The red head reminded.

"Then just let Youko claim him and be done with it." Yusuke said, holding his arms out with the look of 'duh' problem solved on his face.

"I can not allow that Yusuke." The red head lightly chuckled. "If I allow Youko out to claim Hiei then it would be a three way mark. Youko would be master to Hiei and Hiei would be master to me. It would not work." He said and even chuckled at the thought.

Yusuke fell back and placed his arms behind his head. "Gods this is confusing." He muttered.

"It can be." Kurama said and laid back next to the raven haired. Together they watched the light, wispy clouds float by.

"Yusuke." The red head said after a few minutes.

"Hmm." Yusuke turned his head at the sound of his name.

"If something happens to me, please understand that I valued our friendship dearly. You came into my life at a desperate time and helped me tremendously to overcome many obstacles. I will forever be indebted to you, please tell Keiko and Rosalina that I am sorry I was not able to uphold my end as god-father." With that said Kurama stood up and began brushing dirt off his clothes. "Also give my wishes to Kuwabara and Yukina for a happy life together." He added.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Yusuke said, jumping up, completely blown out of the water by the statement.

"I told you Hiei asked me to claim him." Kurama said, starting to walk away.

"Hold up." The raven haired called out. "You can't just tell me something like that and then walk away." He jogged to catch up. "Hey." He said grabbing the red head's shoulder, forcing him to turn. "Just flat out spill it. I thought we were past this 'keeping secrets' from each other crap." He huffed.

Kurama smiled. "I made a promise to Hiei that I would try and claim him, the deadline is tomorrow and I need to keep it. Disobeying would not be wise, even though I may not survive the attempt. The only outcomes are, one, I claim him, a long shot, two, I kill him, not likely, or three, he kills me, which is the most likely of the three, also the one I am willing to accept at this point." The red head said calmly then turned and walked away, leaving Yusuke with his mouth hanging open.

"Wait….." Yusuke called out again and caught back up to the red head. "Did he force you to promise?" He asked.

Kurama stopped and turned, 'He is smarter than he looks.' He thought with admiration, showing a soft smile he said. "Yes, though he asked when he marked me, I had worked around it saying I would, one day. But one day, you could say he put me in a situation where I had no other choice but to promise, he forced it and (shrug)…so be it." Seeming to think that was enough of an answer, the red head turned and continued walking.

"Kurama…wait." The raven haired called out yet again, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I am sorry Yusuke, I must find Hiei. I hope to see you later." The red head said, not turning around as he disappeared into the woods.

After a few yards Youko said. '_Only after talking to the boy did we realize some things now make sense as to what maybe wrong with our little fire.' _Kurama didn't say anything.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiei let anger drive him, putting distance between him and his love. Though deep inside his heart was aching, pulling him, wanting him to go back and be with the red head. He couldn't go back, not now. Not after what he'd done. Strangling Kurama was bad enough, but making him show the mark, that was unforgivable. He knew these actions couldn't continue, but how much longer could this go on…until tomorrow? Is that when it would end? Would it ever end? Can it end? Why did he ever agree to mark Kurama in the first place? How did he ever convince himself that he could control it? Why had he let it go on this long? Why, how, when…was all the fire demon kept thinking as he flirted through the woods. 'I have to find a place to stop and think.' He told himself.

Not wanting to go to the house, incase Kurama went there, for after all it was his house. He thought about the temple, but then realized his sister would be there and she would know something was wrong and he wasn't in the mood to talk to her. The park was out because he didn't want to be around ningens. He needed a secluded out of the way place where he could think and calm down. 'There' he thought, as he saw a cave that was on the backside of the temple grounds.

The cave had been found by the gang many years ago. They had been training one day and came upon the opening in a rock face on the side of a hill, hidden by foliage.

Going inside the cave, Hiei lit the torches that lined the walls and paced. The cave was just a half circle. There were no other openings except the main entrance. Over on one side, against the back wall, were a stack of storage containers. Each held a few items, such as a mat, with blanket, a few cooking items and dry goods, a first aid kit and bottled water. The four had agreed that this would be a good place to camp sometimes and they each supplied items. When one used the cave and the items, that person would be responsible for replacing/cleaning them.

It was known, though no one had ever said anything that the last time Yusuke had used the place, it was with Keiko and a few weeks later, Keiko announced she was pregnant. And of course Kuwabara brought Yukina here, but the orange haired had an oath he lived up to. They would only come to view the stars while cuddling under a blanket, though that probably changed now that the two were married.

Trying to control his nerves and continuing to pace, Hiei thought back and wondered at what point had he'd lost his 'control' on the mark and how had it gotten so bad, that Kurama thought about killing himself to end it. These past few months, he thought he could handle being Kurama's master, wasn't this what the red head wanted? He didn't think the half ningen knew what he had gotten himself into, but he had trusted Hiei with his life and here he was failing him. 'I failed you Kurama, you trusted me and I let you down. You had such trust in me, I could see it in those beautiful emerald eyes and I failed you, things just keep getting worse and now you are to the point where you are willing to end your life to get away from me.'

He had never marked anyone before and doubts Youko had either, so neither of them knew what they had gotten Kurama into. Kurama said he knew what the mark meant, but was it something he read about, things he heard from others, or was it something he knew only from Youko's thousands of years worth of memories. Hiei had only seen a few marks in his life and the 'masters' that controlled them had been 'pricks.' He knew he could never do that to another living being, so why had he agreed to mark Kurama. 'Because he had asked you to and you made it known that you would only do it on the condition that he marked you.' He thought. Was this normal though, for the master to have these urges, or was he losing it? Was it even possible for Kurama to claim him? He sort of felt like two different beings, was this what Kurama felt and is this what it felt like to have what he called 'multiple personality?

He'd made the mark flare the morning after he'd done it. Basically to make sure Kurama realized there was no turning back and what it would feel like if he were to force it. Oh, Hiei shuttered, the feeling, even that little taste of control, filled his soul and it had felt so good. The feeling of having such power over someone, making them do whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted, how you wanted it. Was this what the other 'masters' felt when they marked someone? He thought when someone stooped so low as to mark someone, that all they wanted was to show power. But now he had that taste and he had to admit it felt good. He was now like an addict with an uncontrollable addiction.

He told Kurama he had control, but did he only say it to make himself believe it. The second time he had forced the mark had been at Kuwabara's 'party.' He was about to clear the room because he'd had enough of the ignorance being displayed. Thinking Kurama didn't need to be there he went and grabbed the red head. He'd gotten mad at Kurama because he wanted to stay and then Yusuke tried to stop them. It just made him want to prove who was in charge, so he pushed the mark, getting the red head to leave with him. He didn't think anything of it and had not realized what he had made the red head do until he was confronted about it. He just shrugged and said he didn't remember, but telling himself inside that he would never do it again.

The urges grew though, so he thought intense training would help keep his mind occupied and calm him, but it only broke Kurama's will and made it easier to force him to follow his commands.

Then there was the sex, something they both enjoyed. They had been to the point in their relationship where they both took turns being seme, but being able to command the red head to please him became too hard to resist. Kurama was like an aphrodisiac. Oh that hot mouth, telling him to keep it opened while he pumped his member in and out of it. Making the red head hold his body still as he rode that gorgeous figure into bliss. Kurama was a touching feely person and it felt so good to tell him he could not touch him or himself during sex, it drove Kurama crazy. Hiei thus became the only seme in their relationship, but Kurama didn't seem to mind. Hiei could read his mind at times and the red head felt like he owed it to him, so he took it.

And thus, you couldn't forget about red head's thoughts either, he was an open book now. No matter how hard Hiei fought to keep his barriers up, the ones that protected and shielded Kurama's mind, keeping it in tack, he realized he was not as strong as he thought and those walls slipped at times. It mostly happened when he was tired, turned on, or mad.

He thought back to the ice cream, he'd already been mad at Mukuro, but then having to deal with the rain only added to his frustration. He only wanted to come home and be with the red head, have some sweet snow and then watch a movie or something, but making it home soaked and then finding no ice cream in the freezer, his control slipped. Realizing he could hear Kurama's mind calling him a 'brat', only made him lose it even more, so as punishment, he forced the red head go out in that rainy mess and get him some ice cream. It had made him feel better and he calmed. When Kurama had not returned after an hour or so, he went to bed thinking maybe the fox had fought the order and was just out sulking, going somewhere to be alone to get away from him. He also knew he would have to make it up the red head, but never did. When he woke the next morning, he pushed the order to go sparring, not even realizing there was about 10 pints of ice cream in the freezer.

Every time he had to leave Kurama to go and do his duties for Mukuro, he had the feeling he needed to get back as soon as possible. It was like he would deteriorate and fade away without physical contact of some kind. He could not describe the pulling feeling, the tug on his heart, the fear that someone might take Kurama, or something bad would happen to him if he wasn't there.

Hiei knew that Mukuro knew there was something wrong with her heir as he felt himself lost in thought, only coming around after she yelled at him. She had asked him what was wrong several times, but he would never tell her anything.

One day, after she'd had to yell at him twice in 5 minutes, he left the palace and began to wonder. How long could he keep doing this to himself, but mostly to Kurama? How many years was Kurama willing to be his 'slave?' That's when he had made the drastic decision to force Kurama to try and claim him, if he wouldn't or couldn't, then their problem would be solved either way. Wishing he could just do as Kurama did and bare his neck for the taking, but his beliefs and ways would not allow him. He knew if Youko had had his way, they would have fought it out, even if the spirit yoko had asked, he would have put up one hell of a fight, maybe Kurama's ningen side was what allowed him to control that instinct, allowing himself to be bonded to him, 'that and the fact that he trusted you, you idiot.'

It had taken several days of mental preparation and planning to pull off the plan to force Kurama to claim him. He hated himself for the way he did it, but he could not think of another way, Kurama had worked around everything else.

After it was done, he'd left for two days, needing to get away to hide his shame. Knowing he had hurt Kurama, not just emotionally, but physically as well as he denied him his release. After the red head's promise to claim him, he helped the shaking body release and listened to the screams as they tore through the red head's mouth before he lost consciousness. He knew he couldn't stay and wait for him to wake, but he did make sure there was no permanent damage. He escaped to the Makai, not to Mukuro's, but to Yomi's former castle, where he cried, yes cried. Making enough tear gems to make a complete gem necklace, but he burned them to nothing. They were not pure, thus not worth picking up. He knew it was going to be a long two weeks, but at least it wasn't a month, which is what Kurama had asked for.

Hiei fell to his knees as his body began to shake, the day was almost here. He felt like he was going through withdrawals, only getting more of the drug would placate him. Well, tomorrow he would find out, tomorrow would put an end to it, one way or the other. He was right, these had been the longest two weeks of his life, no matter how far he pushed Kurama to train, no matter how he satisfied his sex, he would always want more. He was not going to put the red head through it anymore and he could not longer live with himself any more either. If he was feeling this bad, he could only imagine what the red head was going through. Here he had tried to strangle him. Yusuke had come along and Kurama acted like it was nothing, wanting to explain to the raven haired why he had the right to do it. 'How can you act so nonchalant, gods Kurama, you have no reason to want me, I don't deserve you.'

Getting up and opening a container, he pulled out a mat and blanket. Laying them out, he settled down for the long night. There was no sense in going back to the house. Kurama was going to need all the rest he could get and didn't need to feel afraid with him around.

If the red head was already having thoughts of suicide, he didn't need to add to it. He, however, was ready to commit seppuku if Kurama failed to claim him tomorrow. It was one of his 'codes of honor.' One he would only do for the right person or reasons and Kurama filled both of those.

He felt the red head's presence and a slight panic rose as he realized he had been found. He raised his ki to try and hide himself.

"Hiei…I know you are masking yourself, but you forget, I have a very keen nose and good tracking skills." He heard Kurama say, very near the entrance.

He needed to make the fox go away, he didn't want to hurt him again, didn't want to be seen like this.

"Go away." He growled.

"I can not do that. We need to talk." Kurama said, just outside the entrance.

"I said 'GO AWAY!'" Hiei flared his ki this time, determined to force the order to be left alone.

The red head cried out, falling to his knees by the force of the command slamming him like a fist to the chest, the mark flaring to a burn.

'_Kurama!'_ Youko said with worry, sensing the pain his host's body was feeling.

"I will not leave. We need to talk." Kurama hissed as he stood back up, determined to stand his ground. He had talked out loud to make sure he was heard by the fire demon.

'_You can get seriously hurt by not…' _Youko tried to say.

"No…he will not get rid of me that easy." The red head said through clenched teeth as the mark burned a hole in his neck. He felt the pressure increase and let out a gasp as his knees quivered.

'_We need to leave and give him time.'_ Youko said, starting to worry about the red head. He was already weak from Hiei's actions earlier and now this.

"We have no more time." Kurama said again through clenched teeth.

'_Kurama, please, this will not do either of you any good…'_ Youko tried to plea.

"Youko's right for once, you need to leave. You're being an idiot." Hiei said, hoping to anger the red head into leaving.

"Hiei if you heard that thought then you know why I need to talk to you." Kurama said realizing Hiei was forcing hard enough to read Youko's thoughts as well.

"I don't want to talk right now. Tomorrow will answer all the questions or doubts we have, now 'GO AWAY!'" Hiei ordered and flared his ki again.

'_Let us leave little one…he is right, tomorrow will end it one way or another.'_ Youko pleaded feeling the fire demon flare his energy.

Kurama didn't answer, only grabbed his head as the pressure became too much.

"GO!" Hiei yelled again, still feeling the red head presence.

Kurama whimpered as his head exploded in pain, his body fell as he lost consciousness.

Youko winced as he too felt the mark's power. _'That's it.' _He said through clenched teeth, flaring his energy so he could take over. Standing up, he walked to where he was just inside the cave.

Hiei no longer felt the red head's presence and sighed in relief. He hated doing that, but he needed time, no Kurama was the one that needed time and peace.

"Feel better?" He heard a deep voice just inside the cave.

Looking, Hiei's eyes fell on the silver yoko standing just inside the opening.

"Youko." Hiei whispered, standing up.

Youko's ears twitched when he heard his name. "The one and only." He smirked.

"Where's Kurama, what……" Hiei tired to say, but just stood there, staring.

"I do not know who is more stubborn." Youko said, coming further into the cave. Seeing the worry on the fire demon's face he added. "He is fine, just resting after trying to fight your stubbornness."

Hiei sighed, flopping back down on the mat. "I never meant to hurt him." He said.

"We know." Youko said, taking a seat opposite the smaller figure. "Only after talking to Yusuke did we realize what we have asked of you." He said.

"The path that leads to truth is littered with the bodies of the ignorant." Hiei said softy.

"Miyamoto Musashi correct?" Youko asked, getting a nod, he showed a soft smile. He kept forgetting just how many of Kurama's books the fire demon has read. "Well." He said. "Truth is not what you want it to be, it is what it is, and you must bend to its power or live a lie." He stated his own quote.

"Tell me, did you ever mark someone?" Hiei asked, though like he thought before, he doubted it.

"No, I never had a reason, or the urge to claim someone. Most came to me willingly and those who did not." Youko smiled at the last part. "I seduced into doing what I wanted."

Hiei let the remark slide. "Why did Kurama want me to?" He asked.

"I do not know." Youko answered, shaking his head. "He only asked me about it. He did tell Yusuke he wanted to 'belong' and that he had a fear of me trying to take over again." He admitted softly.

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

Not noticing the look, Youko continued. "He also said that with everything that has happened and Yomi raping him, he wanted to make sure no one could claim him and he trusts you with his life." This time the yoko did look up and make eye contact.

Hiei flinched at the word 'rape' and doubt Kurama used that word with Yusuke. "So then why does he not want to claim me, or is it even possible?" He ended up asking.

"It is possible. However, he does not think he is ready. He does not feel he is good enough." The spirit yoko said.

"I realized after all we've been through." The fire demon started to say. "That…I want him…no…I need him and forcing him to promise would make him realize that." He said.

"That was very malice of you." Youko said.

"I know." Hiei sighed, lowering his head in shame. "I wanted him to have no other choice, if he wouldn't or couldn't claim me, then I would die and set him free or die and join him in death." He said softly. "I should have realized Kurama would feel that way." _(i.e. If Kurama killed Hiei, then Kurama would be free, if Hiei killed Kurama, then Hiei would kill himself to be with him in death.)_

"What was the comment, 'The path that leads to truth is littered with the bodies of the ignorant.'?" Youko smirked.

Hiei didn't need the spirit yoko reminding him of his mistake. "What did Kurama mean when he said 'if you find someone else, I could just be your slave.'?" He remembered to ask.

"Kurama did not want you to think you were being forced into a permanent relationship, thinking you had to only be with him. If you found someone else that deserved to be at your side, then he could live with it." Youko said, adding. "Though I know he will never want anyone but you and it would crush him, though he would never let it show."

This time Hiei let a smile cross his lips. "I thought since he said someday, that meant he didn't want me." He said.

"Oh little one, he wants no one but you." Youko said softly. "He…we assumed since you said you had control, you would have no problems. That was why he kept putting you off. He is very insecure of himself right now."

"I lied." Hiei said, lowering his head.

Youko raised an eyebrow. He'd never known the fire demon to admit he had a weakness.

"The urges were…are too strong, I'm starting to enjoy having control over him." Hiei admitted shrugging at the look he was getting.

"So that is way they call it 'taming the inner beast.' The yoko said, realizing what might happen if Kurama marked Hiei.

"What?" Hiei was confused, he'd never heard of the saying.

Youko saw the look and tried to explain. "When the marked marks the marker, they call it 'taming the inner beast.' I never knew why, but my guess now is that it will suppress the controlling urges one has. It is rare for someone to mark their master, for it will make a permanent bond that will link the two for life. I did not know anyone who wanted that type of bond and I have personally never seen it, but have heard of it being done, thus that is why I know it is possible." He said.

"I've never heard of it, I just wanted Kurama to mark me, so we could be equal." Hiei said then asked. "Did he know I would have this 'problem' when he asked me?"

"As I said, he assumed since you said you had control and told him you would not abuse your power over him, plus the trust he has in you, that you could do it and…." Youko said.

"And I failed him." Hiei whispered. His chest hurting at the thought that Kurama trusted him that much.

"Hiei, he…we should not have put the pressure on you in the first place, it was too much to ask, but he failed to listen to me and insisted." Youko said, seeing the hurt on the fire demon's face. "Hiei." He paused to make sure he had complete attention. "We never had any doubts and have no regrets." He told him.

"I know." Hiei said, looking up.

"I could….always mark you and then you would….." Youko said.

"No." Hiei growled. "I would never let that happen after what you pulled…I want Kurama."

Youko put a finger on Hiei's lips. "You can not blame me for trying." He shrugged. "I am worried about Kurama. Since I do not wish to die over this after everything we have been through. I guess the only choice if for Kurama to win and mark you." He stated.

"Yes." Hiei said with a nod and Youko removed his finger. "And I will not be able to just give in and bare my neck. My instincts will tell me to fight to the death. It would be either him or me." He said matter of fact.

"I understand. I would be the same way." The yoko admitted. "I will tell you, Kurama is being very adamant about doing this himself. He wants no help from me whatsoever. He wants to show you he is strong enough without me, though he thinks you do not think he is strong and will be disappointed in him. He feels he does not deserve to be at your side." Youko stated.

"He as been at my side for years, not much would change. I have always been honored to have him at my side and always will." Hiei said. "You have also been at my side and I accept that as well. You and he are one and that is the way it will always be." He was shocked that the red head would think he was not good enough to be with him, it was always his fear that he was not good enough to be with the red head. He was never disappointed in Kurama, though he had called him weak several times. His comment from long ago, stating Kurama was 'more cut throat and ruthless than he', was still true to this day.

"Thank you." Youko said, bowing his head, excepting the comment as a complement.

Silence settled in.

"So what do we do now?" Hiei said.

"There is nothing we can do except wait. We have no other choice. Tomorrow will decide our fate." Youko said.

"I'm sorry about that…you know." Hiei tried to say. "For forcing Kurama, had I known how he felt." He said, lowering his head.

"First you admit to a weakness and now you apologize, why Hiei, I think you have been spending too much time among the ningens." Youko said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't start with me." He growled.

Realizing the fire demon was serious and truly sorry, Youko said. "I am the one who is sorry Hiei. You might not think it coming from me, but I believe it was for the best that you forced the issue. Who knows how much longer this could have gone on? It was only a matter of time before one of you, or both of you, 'cracked'. Though I was having fun making bets with myself on who would break first." He smirked.

Hiei knew the fox was serious, even with the joke. Youko had obviously been observing the whole situation. "We need to get away from each other." The fire demon said, realizing when Kurama came out that he would not be able to leave him alone and thus both would be miserable.

"I will stay out." Youko said, getting a questionable look from the black haired, the yoko said. "Do not look at me like that. I will stay out so your mind can get some much needed rest. My walls are stronger then his and I can block you. Kurama will also be able to rest, he is resting now and requests you to go back to the house and get some rest."

"What about you?" Hiei asked.

"I plan on staying right here until you return tomorrow. I promised the master I would not leave the grounds, remember. I will also give you my word that I will not go near the temple." Youko said.

Hiei nodded, getting up and going to the opening. Youko also got up, but he went over to the containers and began looking through them. "I guess it is too much to hope for some meat, I am quite famished, but I guess it would be too hard to store. Wonder if Master Genkai would mind if I hunted." He muttered to himself, not realizing Hiei had heard him.

"I'll be right back." He said, disappearing.

Youko looked up, wondering what the fire demon was up to. About 10 minutes later, Hiei returned with a take-out container and a bottle of wine.

Holding out the food, he said. "It's not much, but…."

"Thank you." Youko said. Taking the food and sitting down next to the fire he had started while Hiei was gone. Opening the Styrofoam container, his mouth watered at the slabs of rare steak and french-fries filling the space. The french-fries were something the yoko had gotten addicted to, just like the fire demon had to ice cream.

"I'll leave you to eat, 'good night' and tell Kurama…" Hiei stopped, choking on the words he wanted to say.

"He knows." Was all Youko said as he popped a french-fry in his mouth.

Giving a short nod, the fire demon left, but after a few hundred yards or so, he masked his ki and went back. Hiding himself in a tree, he watched. He could not deny that he still cared for the spirit yoko, but only because he was part of Kurama, the two needed each other and it had taken a big toll on both of them to figure that out. He watched the fox continue to eat and imaged how lonely he must be. Yes, he had Kurama to talk to, but he wasn't out much and that would drive anyone crazy. Maybe he would talk to Kurama about letting the fox out more. He owed the fox for this little 'reprieve' from his urges, but they had to survive tomorrow first. He still had regrets about what happened when he tried to have a relationship with Youko, but still could not help feeling sorry for him. Youko cared for Kurama and that there proved how much the spirit yoko had changed.

Youko finished his food and placed the empty containers to the side. He stood and stretched before walking around the fire a few times and seeming to find some imaginary spot, changed to his fox form.

Hiei could not help but smirk as the fox walked in a tight circle a few times before tapping his paws and settling down, curling in on himself and settling the five tails around his animal frame.

Youko closed his eyes and sighed. _'You should really get some rest little one, you will need your strength.'_

Hiei's eyebrows shot up and he smirked again at the fox's keen senses, not saying a word he flirted off.

Youko let out a heckled yawn, squirming as he cocooned his form tighter for the long night ahead.

"_Kurama…If you love him as much as you say you do, you will let me help you, whether you accept it or not I care for him as well and want the best for all of us."_ The spirit yoko said as his more human form sat cross-legged in front of the red head in his mind. Instead of there being two closed rooms and a hallway, there was now one large room with an imaginary line going through the middle, a side for each, with both able to flow freely from side to side.

Kurama only nodded as he also sat down.

a)a)a)a

Hiei landed on the porch and let himself in, it was now dark out as he made his way to the bathroom. After taking a shower, he found himself unable to sleep so he got up and went to the kitchen. Looking in the freezer and seeing about 8 pints of sweet snow left, he shrugged and thought, 'what the hell.' Grabbing four of the containers, he went to turn on the TV, more for noise than to watch as he downed the sweet stuff. Still not really tired and not wanting to lay in an empty bed, he got dressed and went to the front door, where he settled his sword on his hip before putting on his cloak and scarf. Heading outside, he jumped from tree to tree until he found one that met his needs. Settling down, he forced himself to relax, hoping sleep would claim him.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiei squinted as the sun baked his eyelids. Opening them, he realized that at some point, he had fallen asleep. Well, that was a surprise. He'd not gotten a descent night's sleep since he'd marked Kurama. He supposed that's what happened when you didn't have to fight your urges and make sure your partner stayed sane. Standing and balancing on the branch he had slept on, he looked to the sun, noting the time. 'Almost eleven.' He thought shrugging and stretching his back, it had been sometime since he'd slept in a tree, being use to a bed, well beds, if you included the one at Mukuro's. Maybe Youko was right, he has been spending too much time among ningens.

The fire demon began making his way back to the cave on the temple grounds wondering if Youko was still out, because he couldn't sense Kurama. Landing in a tree just above the burned out fire, he scanned the area, seeing no signs of a red or silver haired figure. He jumped to the top of the tree to scan the horizon, seeing movement, he headed in that direction. Coming upon who he thought was Youko, but when he landed at the side of the pond, he was surprised to be looking at the red head.

Youko had been bathing in the nearby pond, when he felt Hiei's presence. _'He is here Kurama.' _The fox ducked under the water.

'_About time.' _Kurama said, causing the spirit yoko to chuckle.

Before Hiei landed, Kurama emerged, pushing red hair away from his face.

'_Are you sure about my help?'_ Youko asked.

'_What choice do I have, you love him as well and I can not do this alone.'_ Kurama said as he finished bathing before walking to the edge of the pond and grabbing a towel.

Youko only nodded. _'I hope for both our sakes he accepts.'_

Hiei stood there and watched the red head finish. He thought about it on the way to the grounds, he was going to do it, how hard could it be. Kurama did it, but he did have his ningen side. The fire demon was strong though and this would prove his love to the red head and then they could move on with whatever fate had in store for them. He didn't want to kill the one he had come to care about. He'd only said it out loud once, or twice, but he truly 'loved' the red head and wanted to be with him, no matter what. Besides he owed the fox this chance, owed him for everything he had put him through.

Putting on his clothes, Kurama buttoned his tunic before addressing the fire demon. "Good morning Hiei, sleep well?"

Coming out of his thoughts, Hiei said. "Yes and you."

"Well." Kurama said, walking away and heading to the cave. Hiei followed.

Making it back, Kurama made sure the fire was out and buried, while Hiei was wondering why he wasn't sensing the red head and why he could control his urges.

"Kurama are you alright?" He finally asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Green eyes blinked.

"I can't sense you, it's like you can maintain your walls now…or something…I can't explain it." Hiei said.

"I should have done it from the beginning. I do not know why I thought I could do it on my own." Kurama said with indifference.

"Do what?" Hiei wondered.

"It does not matter." The red head shook his head before looking at the fire demon. "Shall we get this over with?" He asked, walking away and going to a nearby clearing.

"Kurama wait." Hiei said.

The red head turned, looking at the fire demon. "Hiei I do not want this to take all day."

"It won't, just hear me out." Hiei paused and removed his cloak and scarf.

The fox just stood there.

"I've done a lot of thinking and first I need to apologize for the way I've been treating you." Hiei explained.

Kurama's eyes grew big at the thought that Hiei was actually apologizing to him.

"Second…I…want…." Hiei couldn't seem to get the words out, Kurama cut him off.

"We do not have time for this." He said, reaching into his hair.

"Will you just wait a minute?" Hiei growled, walking forward to stand in front of the taller figure.

The red head lowered his hand as the smaller figure came forward. His green eyes watched as the fire demon drew his sword, still in the scabbard. The fire demon held it in both hands before going to his knee and placing it on the ground at the fox's feet. He then moved to both knees, lowering his head so he could present his neck.

"How dare you!" Kurama hissed through clenched teeth.

Hiei looked up confused.

"How dare you after what you put me through." Kurama growled, his anger rising.

Feeling the anger roll off the red head, Hiei stood and said. "I thought you would feel honored that I trust you to…" He was cut off, again.

"And you think that will make up for the past few months of pure hell you have put me through." Kurama spat, his anger so strong, his voice mixed with Youko's. "Forcing me to promise and than pushing me to train almost everyday, in 'hopes' of being strong enough to claim you, all that for you to just turn around and present your neck for the taking…you are crazy." The red head threw back the remark the fire demon had used with him when he'd asked to be marked.

Hiei just stood there.

"I do have one question." Kurama said, composing himself, his voice back to normal.

Hiei just blinked, waiting.

"Why did you agree to mark me?" The red head asked.

"Hn." Hiei smirked. "Well it didn't have anything to do with the fact that you were willing to go and find someone else to do it."

"Damn you." Kurama growled.

"Look, you were desperate to have it done and you are stubborn enough to have found someone else if I didn't…beside I wouldn't…couldn't stand for it…knowing someone else had their hands on you…on something that belongs to me." Hiei said, having a hard time getting the words out, parts were forced as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Kurama's eyebrow went up. "Oh so now I am an object…a possession." He mocked.

"Damn it Kurama." Hiei growled. "You know I'm not any good at expressing my 'feelings', it's bad enough trying to show you." He managed to say calmly.

"So you just get on your knees and think that will explain everything?" Kurama said mockingly.

"I…" Hiei was at a lost. Why was Kurama acting like this?

"Oh that is right." Kurama cooed. "As you see it, feelings are for the weak…which you have no problem reminding me whenever you have the chance." He stated firmly.

'_Kurama what are you doing? Are you deliberately trying to make him mad?'_ Youko asked. _'Claim him, he gave you the chance. There is no reason to fight now.'_

Kurama ignored the spirit yoko and stared at the fire demon, waiting.

"Well?" Kurama raised an eyebrow, taking in the confusion on the small face.

"Well what?" Hiei said.

"Are you going to answer?" Kurama asked.

"What can I say? I won't deny what I said, but yet you know I only say it when I'm mad or upset……." Hiei said, shrugging and looking at him.

"Oh that explains a lot." The red head said, rolling his eyes.

"What are you trying to do?" Hiei asked.

"_That is what I would like to know." _Youko said.

"Enough talk!" Kurama yelled, reaching into his hair and pulling out a rose. Taking a defensive stance, he asked. "Shall we get this over with?"

"Kurama, we don't have to do this, just claim me and we'll go from there." The fire demon tried to reason. All the while hoping he was right and that he would be able to let the red head mark him without fighting back.

"You are weak!" Kurama cried out before he leaped, making the first move.

Hiei dodged just in time as the rose turned into the whip and stuck right where he'd been standing. He had managed to grab his sword as he landed several feet back. Drawing it, he took a stance and yelled. "What do you mean I'm weak?" At that moment Kurama went to strike again and managed to graze his leg because he'd hesitated about what the red head meant.

"You presented your neck like a weakling. You want me to claim you…then fight like it." Kurama said, striking.

"I'm not a weakling and like I said, I thought you'd be honored that I trust you to allow you to do it." Hiei growled, dodging the whip. Striking back, he managed to cut the red head on the arm.

Barely wincing at the blow, Kurama made several strikes in secession causing the fire demon to move back rapidly to avoid being diced.

"I won't hold back." Hiei said, trying to make the red head realize he could be killed.

"I do not expect you to and if you do then you ask for your death." Kurama said with everything he had.

They played the game of give and take, hit for hit, blood for blood, until both looked like they been through a war.

Hiei kept trying to talk to Kurama, kept trying to find out what was going on in that mind, but the red head would not talk, only strike. The red head was putting everything he had into it and running the fire demon in the ground.

Both were breathing heavily as they landed and paused. Kurama held his side where Hiei had managed to hit him in the ribs, cracking a few. Hiei sported his own wounds, mostly cuts, the worst one so far was across his chest, which was still oozing.

"You've improved." Hiei said.

"I was trained by the best." Kurama said.

'_We are getting nowhere.'_ Youko said.

"I have a question." Hiei said, using this chance to try and talk, but also to catch his breath.

Kurama didn't say anything as he took deep breaths.

"Why me?" Hiei continued.

Cocking his head to the side, Kurama finally answered. "Why you, you mean why did I want you to mark me?"

Hiei nodded.

"You talked to Youko." The red head said.

"He told the truth." The fire demon said.

Kurama nodded, saying. "And I guess I need to apologize as well, we placed too much pressure on you, we asked too much."

"I'm sorry I failed you." Hiei said softly, lowering his sword.

"You did not fail me Hiei." Kurama said, relaxing as well. "If anyone failed…it was me." He said, coiling his whip.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked, looking at him in confusion.

"I needed to come to terms with some things, things that I did not want to accept." Kurama said softy. "Fighting you for real, I now have no choice. That is unless you were holding back." He smirked softly.

Hiei walked closer, sword still in hand. "I didn't hold back, how's the ribs?" He said.

"They are fine." Kurama said, his hand automatically going to his side. "Hiei I have one last question." He said and looked up as the fire demon walked closer.

He got a nod to continue.

"Do you care for Youko?" He asked.

Hiei's eyebrows went up. "I care for you." He answered.

"That is not what I asked." Kurama sighed.

"I care for him because he is a part of you." Hiei said, stopping in front of the red head.

"So you kept telling me." Kurama said, his green eyes rolling, but then he said. "Then that would be a 'yes'?"

"Yes, why are you asking this?" Hiei asked, still confused.

"Because if you are really serious about me marking you. I am going to need Youko's help." Kurama admitted, lowering his head.

"I should have thought of that." Hiei said, thinking.

"I can not do it alone." The red head stated. "The reason why you can not sense me or read my mind right now is because I am drawing off of Youko's rei." He said, still not looking up.

"So him telling me you didn't want his help also meant you wouldn't allow him to help with your mental walls because…" Hiei said, stopping as Kurama finished.

"I want you to accept me and not because I have Youko to back me up."

"And I will tell you what I told him." Hiei said, crossing his arms, with the sword still in his hands. "You have been at my side for years, not much would change. I have always been honored to have you at my side and always will. Youko has also been at my side and I accept him as well, you two are one and that's the way it is." He smirked. "Remember, you are still more ruthless and cut throat than me."

Kurama smiled. "You should know. I am not strong enough to claim you, no amount of training will make me strong enough, I will have to use Youko's ki and I would not mark you if you had said 'no'. It would not be fair, to you or him." The red head told him.

"If that's what you have to do…then do it." Hiei said.

"I…we have no way of knowing what the outcome will be." Kurama said.

"A three way mark." Hiei said.

"Maybe, but I would be doing the marking, only drawing what I need from Youko, so there is no telling…" Kurama paused.

"So what." Hiei said. "We had no way of knowing anything so far. I didn't know I would have these urges. I just thought the others were being pricks." He muttered the last part, speaking up again, he continued. "You trusted me and I failed. And you sure as hell don't deserve to be treated like a slave, so what's left? I'll admit I didn't even know if it was possible for you to claim me. So we could be here forever trying to kill each other, or I could just let you claim me and we let the chips fall where they may." He shrugged.

"When did you become the rational one?" Kurama asked, smiling.

"Funny fox." The fire demon grumbled, but there was a small smile on his lips.

"We sure are something." Kurama said, still smiling as he placed the rose back into his hair.

"That we are fox." Hiei agreed, dropping his sword.

"Hiei." Kurama paused to make sure he had his attention. "I am sorry for asking you to do something that I had no right to ask. I should have realized you would not be able to control your urges, from what I know, they are strong, even for the most controlled being." He said.

"I should never have forced you to claim me." Hiei admitted.

"So the path to truth was littered with our ignorance." Kurama muttered.

"Truth is not what you want it to be, it is what it is, and you must bend to its power or live a lie." Hiei said Youko's saying.

"Then shall we get this over with?" Kurama said with a firm nod.

Hiei took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Well then little one." Kurama's voice mixed with Youko's. "Get on your knees and present that gorgeous neck."

Hiei's eyes went wide, a little shocked at the demand and also a little scared. He did not expect Youko to be present, just Kurama drawing of his ki.

"Scared little fire?" The mixed voice asked, amused.

"I…" Hiei was at a loss for words.

Kurama's voice came back. "Hiei, I knew this was not going to work. Youko can be too demanding….." He said with a sigh.

"No." Hiei shook his head. "I want this…I want you…both of you." He said and got on his knees to hopefully prove what he meant.

"Why?" Kurama looked down at him, confused.

"Why what." Hiei smirked. "Why would I agree to be one with you, why do I want to spend the rest of my life tied to you, there are a lot of 'whys' Kurama." He used his own version of a phrase Kurama had used about why he wanted this. "But there is a single why." The fire demon said, looking up and making eye contact.

Kurama just stood there, stunned and confused, wondering if this was a dream.

"I love you…both of you." Hiei admitted softly.

The red head fell to his knees and grabbed the fire demon, hugging him as tears fell. Pulling back he said. "You know there is a small chance we both could die."

"You just now telling me that part." Hiei growled. Seeing Kurama's tears he added. "Then I will die with you." He whispered and placed his head on a shoulder.

"I….we love you." Kurama whispered.

"I know." Hiei smirked.

Kurama held Hiei tighter and moved him so his neck was bent and exposed. Pushing aside the short hairs that curled over Hiei's neck, he was getting ready to bite, when he felt the fire demon begin to struggle. "Easy little one." The mixed voice said. Hiei started struggling more, managing to get his arms free, he back handed the red head across the face. Kurama grabbed the small wrists as silver hair appeared and green eyes turned gold.

Hiei was all out panicking now. He went to raise his ki, but Youko slapped him across the face.

'_Youko!' _Kurama yelled as Hiei went limp.

"He is all right. I just gave him something to calm his nerves." Youko said, laying the small figure on the ground.

Hiei was numb, his arms and legs wouldn't cooperate as he felt himself being placed on the ground.

"He is all yours." Youko said before fading.

Kurama looked down and saw a white residue on Hiei's upper lip.

'_You drugged him.'_ He said, raising an eyebrow.

Youko shrugged. _'You need to do it before he comes around.'_

"I hope you do not regret this Amai?" Kurama whispered. "I did not expect to claim you this way. Youko was only trying to help." He kissed the fire demon's forehead.

The red head positioned Hiei into a tight ball, pushing his head between his knees. He then pulled the black pants until they ripped, exposing a pale rear and saying. "I am sorry Hiei. I truly hope this is what you want. If we survive, we will have a lot of talking to do and…it will be an honor to be by your side." Licking his finger and wetting it with spit, he began preparing the fire demon for claiming, doing what Hiei had done to him, placing another finger and finding that spot, he brought Hiei to a small climax and bit down.

Hiei didn't know what to think. He felt himself climax, but it was not as noticeable as the intense searing pain shooting through his neck. He couldn't move and was down right stunned. 'Is this how Kurama felt?' He thought just as everything went white.

Kurama felt Hiei tense as his ki flowed around them, he was just about ready to let go, when his neck started to burn and the world went white.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Green eyes opened in confusion, feeling movement under him, Kurama managed to roll over.

"You awake?" He heard.

"Hiei." The red head gasped as everything came back in focus.

"I'm fine." Hiei assured, he'd woke up just before Kurama, but laid there because of the dead weight on top of him. At first he'd panic thinking the red head dead, but then he'd felt soft breathing and calmed.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, sitting up and taking in their situation.

"I don't know…" Hiei said. "I passed out." He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, wincing at the tenderness.

"We are alive. I guess that is a good sign." Kurama noted as he too rubbed his sore neck. "How do you feel?" He asked as he took in the fire demon's appearance.

"I feel fine, I feel…content, happy." Hiei said with a shrug.

"I as well." Kurama said with a small smile at the fire demon's choice of words.

"_We will need to take it slow, we have no idea what will happen from here. I do not know what the marks mean now, or how they will work."_ Youko said. He was just as confused about what happened.

Hiei nodded his head. "I agree. I don't feel different, but…" He said, but paused, his eyes going wide as he seemed to realize.

"Hiei…what did you say?" Kurama asked as he too sat there with wide eyes.

"I agree with Youko, we have to…." Hiei paused again.

"_You hear… me?"_ The yoko said with shock.

"I…" The fire demon's mouth opened and closed like a fish. He finally just nodded.

"_Well, this was an unexpected…perk."_ Youko smirked.

"What do we do now?" Hiei asked.

They both sat there confused until Kurama finally said.

"We need to do some research. Maybe Genkai or Mukuro could help us find some information."

Hiei could only nod, still shocked and confused.

"_Even though I will enjoy your company Hiei, I am not ready to share my 'mind' just yet."_ Youko said, putting up mental walls.

Hiei smirked at the fox and then noticed his state of clothing. "You ripped my pants."

"Sorry." Kurama blushed.

Taking them off, the fire demon crawled up to the red head. "Well now that they're off…." He mused and leaned in to kiss the pale lips. "Shall we pick up where we left off?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Feeling the heat rolling of the black haired, Kurama returned the kiss. Something felt different, he couldn't explain it, but he could feel Hiei's needs, the need to feel wanted, the need to belong, he had never felt that from him before.

Hiei felt something different too, the feeling of acceptance from the red head, something he had never actually 'felt' before.

The two continued to kiss as Kurama's clothes came off. When both were naked, Hiei sat up and said. "I think I owe you."

"What." Kurama said confused.

Hiei sat back on his heels, saying softly. "I have used you these past few months and I think it only fair. He leaned in next to an ear before whispering. "You use me." Seeing the look in the green eyes, he moved over and starting kissing him again.

Kurama moaned, flipping them so he was on top. "I think I can do that." He smirked and nipped a shoulder. "I think some 'conditioning' is in order." He said before moving on to torture the small demon under him.

The red head could not keep his hands off him. Hiei had denied him touching for so long. It was like he needed to make himself familiar with the fire demon all over again. The fire demon allowed the long fingers to roam, squirming as they caressed, pinched and probed his body, along with mouth and tongue, nipping and licking.

Suddenly everything stopped and crimson eyes opened to see lust filled green ones.

Kurama stood up, pulling Hiei to his knees by his hair. A deep, husky voice said. "I want that mouth."

Hiei smirked and positioned himself between the red head's legs. Looking up at the taller figure, he made sure he was being watched as he leaned in and licked the swollen member. Kurama's hands went to his shoulders for support as he again licked before taking him in his mouth.

"Oh Inari…how I longed to feel that mouth again." Kurama groaned.

After only a few minutes, Kurama pushed the fire demon away, growling. "Enough." He then sat down cross legged, pulling Hiei to his lap, making the small figure sit on his lap and placing a leg on either side of him. Wet fingers began probing and preparing for something more. Hiei just placed his hands around Kurama's neck as he was positioned and pushed down on the hard member. No movement was made as they took in the sensations.

Images and memories flooded both minds as they felt each other's pleasures. Youko's past with Kuronue flashed with feelings of love, wanting and belonging. Hiei thought he would never see these images again and it was a content feeling to see them after all this time. He also thought he would never miss being uke, but he did and planned on being uke more often.

The two never felt closer. All feelings and sensations were heightening to new levels as the marks on their necks flared, but did not hurt. Neither one knew what would happen now, but as long as they were together, they would face it as one.

When they reached their climaxes, both cried out, trembling as their releases were pulled from their bodies. After a moment of stillness and panting, Kurama managed to get up, still holding the smaller figure. He stumbled his way to the cave and placed them on the futon. It was getting dark and chilly out.

Getting his back against the wall, Kurama pulled a content, slumbering Hiei to his chest and covered them with the blanket.

After a few moments of catching his breath the red head said. "Hiei." And shifted so he could address the fire demon.

"Hn."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

Sitting up and looking into green eyes as best his could in the dark, Hiei asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well." Kurama tried to think of how to say it. "You wanted me to mark you. You surprised me with dinner one night, you helped me paint." He chuckled. "You even painted me and then earlier saying you owned me…I was just wondering…even before you marked me…it is really not your style…" He trialed off.

Hiei huffed.

"I did not mean to…." The red head didn't finish as a finger was placed on his lips.

"I know what you meant." Hiei said and turned away from the taller figure with a sigh.

"Hiei."

"Kurama." The fire demon cut him off. "A lot of things have changed over the past several years and I guess I had no choice but to change with them." He said softly.

"I do not understand?" The red head said.

Hiei huffed, trying to find the right words, finally he said. "When I was first thrown off the island and survived, my only goal was revenge. I wanted to live and become strong…strong enough to go and kill them for what they had done." He paused and Kurama just sat there. The fire demon rarely talked about his past and he was not going to say anything that would make him stop.

Hiei continued. "But when I realized I had a sister, which was the first change I noticed. I wanted to protect her at all costs, thus I had the jagan implanted to watch over her. When Toguro kidnapped her, I…I was scared for the first time in my life." He stopped and Kurama wrapped his arms around him. Taking the comfort the fire demon continued.

"Anyways, the day I met you, was also a day of change. You saved me and from there I met Yusuke and the rest, as they say, is history. I guess what I'm trying to say is." Again he paused, trying to find the right words. "I had no sense of purpose, until now. After the underworld tournament and becoming Mukuro's heir, what's left? I had wanted to take over all three worlds, but now I'm heir to a large portion of the Makai and have no interest in the Ningenkai. I actually owe Koenma for allowing me probation, under you…which I will deny, if you say anything." He added quickly causing Kurama to smile. "What is left for me now?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Yukina is happy and safe, I will be a Lord someday and so…it's time for me to settle down. Settle down with someone and have a life I thought I'd never have or thought I deserved." He looked up at the red head when he was finished.

"Amai…I….." Kurama didn't know what to say so he just hugged the fire demon closer.

Wanting to get off the topic Hiei said. "Hn and besides…you know I don't like being bored." And leaned up to kiss the pale lips, receiving a moan.

After some more kissing, Hiei asked his own question. "And what about you?" Receiving a raised eyebrow, he added. "You said there were some things you had to accept, what are they?"

"I needed to accept Youko." Kurama said with a shrug. "Every time I fight, I draw off his ki and rei. Without him, my powers are just not strong enough, I never thought about it, so…." Again he shrugged.

"I'm glad you two are working things out." Hiei said.

Nothing more was said as they succumbed to sleep. They woke a few times so Kurama could renew the mark and their love for each other and Hiei even got to spend time with Youko. It was going to take some getting use to, for it wasn't going to be anything like before, for this relationship was on a whole different level.

a)a)a)a

"Urameshi…wait up will you." The orange haired yelled, dodging branches as he followed the raven haired.

'I've got to see if they're okay.' Yusuke thought, not answering the taller boy. He had not heard from either of them and had to know if they were alive. The raven haired knew what was supposed to have happened yesterday and could not help but worry for his friends. He decided to go to the temple around lunch and see if anyone had seen the two and arrived just as Kuwabara was talking to Genkai about feeling strange ki all night.

Coming to a clearing, Yusuke stopped to pickup something off the ground. Kuwabara came to a halt beside him and looked at the object in his hand, it was a bloody shirt. Looking around they saw a bloody tunic and a few things they couldn't recognize.

Kuwabara coughed and said. "Are those…?"

Realizing they were near the cave, Yusuke started walking towards the entrance, praying he would not come upon his friends dead bodies.

Before he got any closer, two figures emerged from the foliage, causing Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes to widen in surprise.

Kurama and Hiei stood there with a blanket wrapped around them. The blanket covered Hiei from the arm pits down, but only covered to the middle of Kurama's chest. It was a funny sight as one could also see they had been up to something, say 'a roll in the hay.'

"Is there a problem?" Kurama finally broke the silence.

Fighting a smile, Yusuke said. "No, just…Kuwabara felt this weird energy and I knew about…anyways looks like you both survived so…sorry to interrupt." The raven haired turned, grabbing the taller boy, who had started studying a tree when the two came out of the cave with only a blanket covering them.

"Yusuke." Kurama said.

The boy turned.

"Thank you." The red head said.

"For what?" Yusuke cocked his head, confused.

"Tell you later." Kurama said with a smile, placing an arm around the fire demon.

"Take your time." Yusuke said, shaking his head and holding up his hand in a wave. He began walking away with Kuwabara following.

"Are you going to explain what's going on with them?" Kuwabara asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Yusuke laughed as he patted the boy on the back.

_**(Three years later)**_

"You're spoiling her." Keiko said watching her daughter giggle, again.

Kurama just smiled and pulled yet another flower from his hair, handing it to the child whose small hand clasped around it to place it with a stack of others.

"It is my right." Was all the red head said as he watched the child pull at the many petals.

Anyone watching the gang, who was sitting in a back booth of the restaurant, would just have assumed the red head was a good magician at the way he seemed to make flowers magically appear from his hair.

Keiko just laughed and walked away from the table to wait on others. The restaurant was not that crowed this time of day, but they always had a few people who came after the rush.

Hiei looked up and smirked, he was sitting with his back to the window frame with his legs crossed on the red head's lap. He'd had his nose stuck in a book. His smirked had followed after he'd felt the red head's hand caress his leg. He'd felt the hand before and each time he'd looked up, was to see the red head talking casually, he seemed to be doing it subconsciously. Hiei didn't mind though, they had both become more touching feely, well he had, Kurama always was.

Their relationship had settled into a 'normal' routine. No one was 'master.' No one forced the other to do anything they didn't want to. They just did what they wanted, when and how they wanted it. Even after these three years, they were still learning just what they had done and what consequences there maybe. One consequence they noticed right away was they didn't like being apart from each other, so much so, that when Hiei had to go to the Makai, Kurama went with him. Kurama didn't have to be 'with' him. Just being in the same world was enough. They had talk to Genkai and Mukuro, but even with their help, no new information had been found about the markings, at least on what they had done.

"Okay there, why don't you take those to the back and see if your mom can salvage some of them." Yusuke said. Helping his raven haired toddler off the bench and gather her flowers.

After the child waddled away, Kurama said. "She looks more like you everyday Yusuke."

"Psss….don't remind me." Yusuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you planning to have more children?" The red head asked.

"Yeah." Yusuke said, fiddling with his empty coffee cup.

"You don't sound so sure." Hiei said, moving his legs and sitting up.

"Well, we're doing fine with Rosalina, but." Yusuke shrugged. "I don't know."

"If I may say so Yusuke, you are an excellent father and will continue to be no matter how many children you have." Kurama said.

"Thanks." Yusuke smiled. "What about you guys?" He asked.

"What about what?" Hiei asked back with a raised eyebrow.

Kurama smirked, answering. "I believe Yusuke wants to know if we plan to have children."

"And just how do you expect us to 'have' these children…detective." Hiei growled.

"I don't know…adopt." Yusuke said.

"Adopt?" Again Hiei's eyebrow rose.

"Hiei." Kurama said, turning to explain. "It is not unheard of for two males to adopt a child that has no parents. We would become the parents and raise the child as our own."

"I will not be a parent to a ningen child. I don't like being around them when their grown so…" Hiei said.

"I'm sure Kurama would make an excellent parent." Yusuke said.

"I'm not going to argue that, it's just…" Hiei started to say, but Kurama cut in, turning back to the raven haired.

"Yusuke, I have to agree with Hiei."

"What, you don't want a ningen child." Yusuke looked hurt.

"How could we raise a child that we would out live, watching him or her age and then trying to explain why we are not aging…?" Kurama said

"Oh." Yusuke mouth formed. "That would be a problem." He said, now understanding.

"And I do not think Koenma would like…" Kurama began to say, but then turned to the fire demon to finish. "Hiei and I having a demon child running around the Ningenkai."

"And Kurama will not leave here until his mother has…" Hiei said.

"I get it." Yusuke said and then added. "Well, I guess for now, you two will just have to spoil mine." Yusuke said.

Kurama just smiled at Hiei, Rosalina was starting to show signs of spirit energy…well at least according to Kuwabara and the red head thought he and Hiei could help her 'harvest' it.

"What are you two up to?" Yusuke said, watching the exchange between the two.

"Oh…nothing." Kurama said with innocence. The two's mental connection was so opened now they knew what each other were talking about without saying a word.

_**(Around the same time frame in the Mori no Hitei Forest)**_

It had started to rain. Why did it always seem to rain on a day of mourning? Was it the gods' way of dealing with sorrow, or was it the deceased's tears, their last way of saying 'good-bye,' of sorts? Who knew?

Yasekoketa sighed as he looked down at the simple grave. It had taken him several hours of digging to get it deep enough so someone, or something, could not defile it so easily. Only two placed rocks marked the top of the site he had chosen to bury her and the child he thought deserved to be with her, in its mother's arms, the two laying as one.

"Well, I guess I should say a few words." The doctor said as the rain picked up. "I promised I would take care of them and that still stands even though I failed your daughter, I will raise your son to the best of my abilities, you have my word." Fidgeting with the hat in his hands, the doctor let out a big sigh and continued. This part was hard to say. "I'm sorry…but I will be leaving here. I need to leave this place, for you see…I have failed the villagers as well." His hands clinched the hat tighter. "This damn epidemic, who knew it would affect mostly females and I tried everything…you have to believe me." He prayed that she had before the end.

Falling silent, he stood there as rain washed down his face, if he'd thought about it, he'd of realized there were some tears mixed with it as he thought about the time they had been together. Both had become comfortable here, just concentrating on raising the kids, and thus a few years flew by in a blink.

"Well, what more can I say." He finally said. "I…I had started to care for you very much over these months and have always cared for the children, I…I'm sorry Taiga." He finished.

Reaching in a side pocket, Yasekoketa held up a necklace, saying. "I don't know what this meant to you, but you never took it off. I hope you don't mind, but I thought your son deserved to have something to remind him of you, so I'll make sure he understands you'd treasured it."

He thought back to how many times he saw her fingering the gem, lost in thought. He knew it was an ice maiden's tear gem, not a real one, but a good replica, it looks perfect, except for the center flaw.

Turning to the small confused boy standing beside him, now soaked to the bones as the rain continue to fall, he held out his hand. "Let's go Kuma." He said taking a small hand in his and leading the boy to a loaded cart full of items they had managed to acquire during their stay at the cave. Picking up the boy and placing him amongst the items he added. "There is nothing left for us here, it's time for a fresh start."

End Chapter 4

The End

Continues in: _**Life continues: Through No Fault of Your Own**_


End file.
